asi es la vida
by brenda ponce
Summary: asi es la vida como dice la cancion no me digan que no la an escuchado a poco escritores de todo el mundo nuevos y preparados
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA ES ASI…...**

CUANDO USTED SE CREA MUY IMPORTANTEEN LA VIDA DESE UNA CRUZADITA POR EL CEMENTERIOY SE DARA CUENTA QUE PERSONAS MAS IMPORTANTES¡QUE! USTED HAN SIDO REEMPLAZADAS , Y EL MUNDO ………………¡SIGUE SU MARCHA!!!!!!!!...............................................................................LA VIDA ES MUY CORTA Y HAY QUE SABERLA APROVECHARAUTOR DESONOCIDO  (Por aparte)LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS SIGNIFICADOS DEL DESTINO SEGÚN COMO USTED SE AH PORTADO CON LA VIDA O LA MISMA VIDA LO CASTIGA O LO PREMIA EN EL AMOR ,LA SALUD ,LA FAMILIA ,LA AMISTAD , EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA ES DIOS Y NO NOS ENGAÑEMOS LA ALEGRIA DE VIVIR CADA DIA ES UN REGALO QUE SOLO DIOS NOS BRINDA EL SABER APROVECHAR LAS OPORTUNIDADES QUE NOS DA LA VIDA Y SABER PERDONAR A QUIENES NOS OFENDEN TENER NUESTRO CORAZON LIMPIO DE TODO MAL Y TODO PECADO QUE NUESTRA ALMA ENCUENTRE LA PAZ Y ESTEMOS EN E L CAMINO DE LA LUZ Y NO DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE NUESTRA ALMA BRILLE POR TODO LO ALTO Y REFLEXIONEMOS POR LAS COSAS QUE HACEMOS CADA DIA COMO NUESTRO TRABAJO NUESTRO ESTUDIO QUE HARE EL DIA DE MAÑANA NUESTRAS AMISTADES SABERLAS ESCOGERLAS MUY BIEN QUIENES SON NUESTROS VERDADEROS Y AMIGOS ETERNOS QUE SU SONRISA BRILLE CON LA DE UNO (A) QUE SU LUZ NO SE EXTINGA JAMAS QUE NUESTROS SUEÑOS Y DESEOS SEAN MEJORES CADA DIA QUE CREIGAMOS EN ALGO DE CORAZON QUE NO NOS ARREPINTAMOS DE ALGO EL DIA DE MAÑANA CON NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS AMIGOS O PERSONAS CERCANAS QUE NO HIRAMOS SUS CORAZONES Y PENSAMIENTOS CON MALA VIBRA Y VENENO QUE NUESTRA RABIA Y CORAJE AYUDE A PROTEGER A NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS QUE NUESTRA ALMA GEMELA O CONTRAPARTE SEAN UNA SOLA Y QUE UN TE AMO UNA CARICIA UNA MIRADA A NUESTRO SER QUERIDO SEA REAL Y NO FANTASIA QUE NUESTROS HECHOS HABLEN MAS QUE LAS PALABRAS ¿Por qué ¿ LAS PALABRAS SE LAS LLEVA EL VIENTO QUE NUESTROS OJOS SE REFLEJEN COMO LA MIRADA CALIDA DE UN ANGEL Y EL DESPERTAD DE UN NUEVO DIA,COMO UN AMANECER Y BORRAR TODO LO MALO COMO UN ATARDECER QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTEN CERCA DE UNO SE SIENTAN QUERIDAS AMADAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR UN ANGEL UNA MARIPOSA O UN ADA GUARDIAN QUE LAS PERSONAS NOS RESPETEN POR LO QUE SOMOS HOY Y NO LO QUE FUIMOS AYER EN LO PASADO LO MALO SE QUEDA ATRÁS Y LO BUENO SE APRECIA HOY QUE LA MAGIA DEL CORAZON QUE LLEVEMOS DENTRO JAMAS GUARDE RENCOR ODIO CODICIA SOLEDAD IRA HIPOCRESIA FALSEDAD SERIEDAD Y TRISTEZA QUE NO REFLEJEMOS ESO EN ESE ESPEJO FALSO EN MEDIO DE LA SOCIEDAD QUE SEAMOS ESTRELLAS FUGACES EN MEDIO DE UN GRAN UNIVERSO LLENO DE MUCHA ENERGIA POSITIVA Y NO NEGATIVA RECUERDE ESTE PENSAMIENTO QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDA ATRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO DE UN AUTOR DESCONOCIDO ASI COMO DIOS LO DA ASI MISMO LO PUEDE QUITAR…………….TRATE BIEN A LOS DEMAS COMO USTED DESEA SER TRATADO VALORESE Y QUIERASE MUCHO RECUERDE DIOS LO AMA Y NUNCA RECUERDE NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA JEHOVA LO ABANDONARA POR MUCHO QUE RENIEGE O SE QUEJE CON DIOS DIOS LO AMA Y LE PERDONARA TODAS SUS FALTAS Y LE DARA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD UNA VEZ MAS AUNQUE DIGA NO HAY TERCERAS O CUARTAS OPORTUNIDADES DIOS LE DA TODO PORQUE DIOS ES AMOR Y MISERICORDIOSO Y PODEROSO ES EL REY DEL ORO Y LA PLATA AUNQUE USTED NO TENGA AMIGOS FAMILIA O ETC DIOS LE DA TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS VALORESE Y CUIDESE MUCHO Y CUIDE BIEN LO QUE TENGA CERCA DE USTED PORQUE EL FUTURO ES INCIERTO …………………………………………………………………………………Y YO LE PREGUNTO A USTED QUE AH HECHO USTED DE SU VIDA QUE ERA ANTES Y QUE ES AHORA PORQUE SE VALORA O SE MENOS PRECIA PORQUE USTED NO ES SINCERO CON USTED MISMO Y CON LA GENTE QUE LO RODEA PORQUE OCULTA SU MIRADA COMO UN ESPEJO PORQUE SE SIENTE SOLO O TRISTE PORQUE NO ENCUENTRA LA INSPIRACION Y LA ALEGRIA DE LA VIDA PORQUE NO SIENTE NADA EN SU CORAZON Y PENSAMIENTO PORQUE NO ENCONTRAMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS PORQUE SE QUEJA Y SE PREOCUPA PORQUE MALDICE EN VEZ DE BENDECIR PORQUE ESTA MELANCOLICO QUE ESPERA DE LA VIDA CUALES SON SUS IDEAS Y TRIUNFOS PONGA EN UNA BALANZA Y HAGASE UN AUTO EXAMEN DE SU VIDA DE LO QUE ERA ANTES Y LO QUE ES AHORA Y VERA QUE USTED TIENE MAS COSAS BUENAS QUE COMO USTED PIENSA QUE SON MAS MALAS PERO NO ES ASI PORQUE LA VIDA ES ASI………._AUTORA DESCONOCIDA_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA VIDA ES ASI…...**

CUANDO USTED SE CREA MUY IMPORTANTEEN LA VIDA DESE UNA CRUZADITA POR EL CEMENTERIOY SE DARA CUENTA QUE PERSONAS MAS IMPORTANTES¡QUE! USTED HAN SIDO REEMPLAZADAS , Y EL MUNDO ………………¡SIGUE SU MARCHA!!!!!!!!...............................................................................LA VIDA ES MUY CORTA Y HAY QUE SABERLA APROVECHARAUTOR DESONOCIDO  (Por aparte)LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS SIGNIFICADOS DEL DESTINO SEGÚN COMO USTED SE AH PORTADO CON LA VIDA O LA MISMA VIDA LO CASTIGA O LO PREMIA EN EL AMOR ,LA SALUD ,LA FAMILIA ,LA AMISTAD , EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA ES DIOS Y NO NOS ENGAÑEMOS LA ALEGRIA DE VIVIR CADA DIA ES UN REGALO QUE SOLO DIOS NOS BRINDA EL SABER APROVECHAR LAS OPORTUNIDADES QUE NOS DA LA VIDA Y SABER PERDONAR A QUIENES NOS OFENDEN TENER NUESTRO CORAZON LIMPIO DE TODO MAL Y TODO PECADO QUE NUESTRA ALMA ENCUENTRE LA PAZ Y ESTEMOS EN E L CAMINO DE LA LUZ Y NO DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE NUESTRA ALMA BRILLE POR TODO LO ALTO Y REFLEXIONEMOS POR LAS COSAS QUE HACEMOS CADA DIA COMO NUESTRO TRABAJO NUESTRO ESTUDIO QUE HARE EL DIA DE MAÑANA NUESTRAS AMISTADES SABERLAS ESCOGERLAS MUY BIEN QUIENES SON NUESTROS VERDADEROS Y AMIGOS ETERNOS QUE SU SONRISA BRILLE CON LA DE UNO (A) QUE SU LUZ NO SE EXTINGA JAMAS QUE NUESTROS SUEÑOS Y DESEOS SEAN MEJORES CADA DIA QUE CREIGAMOS EN ALGO DE CORAZON QUE NO NOS ARREPINTAMOS DE ALGO EL DIA DE MAÑANA CON NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS AMIGOS O PERSONAS CERCANAS QUE NO HIRAMOS SUS CORAZONES Y PENSAMIENTOS CON MALA VIBRA Y VENENO QUE NUESTRA RABIA Y CORAJE AYUDE A PROTEGER A NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS QUE NUESTRA ALMA GEMELA O CONTRAPARTE SEAN UNA SOLA Y QUE UN TE AMO UNA CARICIA UNA MIRADA A NUESTRO SER QUERIDO SEA REAL Y NO FANTASIA QUE NUESTROS HECHOS HABLEN MAS QUE LAS PALABRAS ¿Por qué ¿ LAS PALABRAS SE LAS LLEVA EL VIENTO QUE NUESTROS OJOS SE REFLEJEN COMO LA MIRADA CALIDA DE UN ANGEL Y EL DESPERTAD DE UN NUEVO DIA,COMO UN AMANECER Y BORRAR TODO LO MALO COMO UN ATARDECER QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTEN CERCA DE UNO SE SIENTAN QUERIDAS AMADAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR UN ANGEL UNA MARIPOSA O UN ADA GUARDIAN QUE LAS PERSONAS NOS RESPETEN POR LO QUE SOMOS HOY Y NO LO QUE FUIMOS AYER EN LO PASADO LO MALO SE QUEDA ATRÁS Y LO BUENO SE APRECIA HOY QUE LA MAGIA DEL CORAZON QUE LLEVEMOS DENTRO JAMAS GUARDE RENCOR ODIO CODICIA SOLEDAD IRA HIPOCRESIA FALSEDAD SERIEDAD Y TRISTEZA QUE NO REFLEJEMOS ESO EN ESE ESPEJO FALSO EN MEDIO DE LA SOCIEDAD QUE SEAMOS ESTRELLAS FUGACES EN MEDIO DE UN GRAN UNIVERSO LLENO DE MUCHA ENERGIA POSITIVA Y NO NEGATIVA RECUERDE ESTE PENSAMIENTO QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDA ATRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO DE UN AUTOR DESCONOCIDO ASI COMO DIOS LO DA ASI MISMO LO PUEDE QUITAR…………….TRATE BIEN A LOS DEMAS COMO USTED DESEA SER TRATADO VALORESE Y QUIERASE MUCHO RECUERDE DIOS LO AMA Y NUNCA RECUERDE NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA JEHOVA LO ABANDONARA POR MUCHO QUE RENIEGE O SE QUEJE CON DIOS DIOS LO AMA Y LE PERDONARA TODAS SUS FALTAS Y LE DARA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD UNA VEZ MAS AUNQUE DIGA NO HAY TERCERAS O CUARTAS OPORTUNIDADES DIOS LE DA TODO PORQUE DIOS ES AMOR Y MISERICORDIOSO Y PODEROSO ES EL REY DEL ORO Y LA PLATA AUNQUE USTED NO TENGA AMIGOS FAMILIA O ETC DIOS LE DA TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS VALORESE Y CUIDESE MUCHO Y CUIDE BIEN LO QUE TENGA CERCA DE USTED PORQUE EL FUTURO ES INCIERTO …………………………………………………………………………………Y YO LE PREGUNTO A USTED QUE AH HECHO USTED DE SU VIDA QUE ERA ANTES Y QUE ES AHORA PORQUE SE VALORA O SE MENOS PRECIA PORQUE USTED NO ES SINCERO CON USTED MISMO Y CON LA GENTE QUE LO RODEA PORQUE OCULTA SU MIRADA COMO UN ESPEJO PORQUE SE SIENTE SOLO O TRISTE PORQUE NO ENCUENTRA LA INSPIRACION Y LA ALEGRIA DE LA VIDA PORQUE NO SIENTE NADA EN SU CORAZON Y PENSAMIENTO PORQUE NO ENCONTRAMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS PORQUE SE QUEJA Y SE PREOCUPA PORQUE MALDICE EN VEZ DE BENDECIR PORQUE ESTA MELANCOLICO QUE ESPERA DE LA VIDA CUALES SON SUS IDEAS Y TRIUNFOS PONGA EN UNA BALANZA Y HAGASE UN AUTO EXAMEN DE SU VIDA DE LO QUE ERA ANTES Y LO QUE ES AHORA Y VERA QUE USTED TIENE MAS COSAS BUENAS QUE COMO USTED PIENSA QUE SON MAS MALAS PERO NO ES ASI PORQUE LA VIDA ES ASI………._AUTORA DESCONOCIDA_


	3. la vida continua

**LA VIDA ES ASI…...**

CUANDO USTED SE CREA MUY IMPORTANTEEN LA VIDA DESE UNA CRUZADITA POR EL CEMENTERIOY SE DARA CUENTA QUE PERSONAS MAS IMPORTANTES¡QUE! USTED HAN SIDO REEMPLAZADAS , Y EL MUNDO ………………¡SIGUE SU MARCHA!!!!!!!!...............................................................................LA VIDA ES MUY CORTA Y HAY QUE SABERLA APROVECHARAUTOR DESONOCIDO  (Por aparte)LA VIDA TIENE MUCHOS SIGNIFICADOS DEL DESTINO SEGÚN COMO USTED SE AH PORTADO CON LA VIDA O LA MISMA VIDA LO CASTIGA O LO PREMIA EN EL AMOR ,LA SALUD ,LA FAMILIA ,LA AMISTAD , EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA ES DIOS Y NO NOS ENGAÑEMOS LA ALEGRIA DE VIVIR CADA DIA ES UN REGALO QUE SOLO DIOS NOS BRINDA EL SABER APROVECHAR LAS OPORTUNIDADES QUE NOS DA LA VIDA Y SABER PERDONAR A QUIENES NOS OFENDEN TENER NUESTRO CORAZON LIMPIO DE TODO MAL Y TODO PECADO QUE NUESTRA ALMA ENCUENTRE LA PAZ Y ESTEMOS EN E L CAMINO DE LA LUZ Y NO DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE NUESTRA ALMA BRILLE POR TODO LO ALTO Y REFLEXIONEMOS POR LAS COSAS QUE HACEMOS CADA DIA COMO NUESTRO TRABAJO NUESTRO ESTUDIO QUE HARE EL DIA DE MAÑANA NUESTRAS AMISTADES SABERLAS ESCOGERLAS MUY BIEN QUIENES SON NUESTROS VERDADEROS Y AMIGOS ETERNOS QUE SU SONRISA BRILLE CON LA DE UNO (A) QUE SU LUZ NO SE EXTINGA JAMAS QUE NUESTROS SUEÑOS Y DESEOS SEAN MEJORES CADA DIA QUE CREIGAMOS EN ALGO DE CORAZON QUE NO NOS ARREPINTAMOS DE ALGO EL DIA DE MAÑANA CON NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS AMIGOS O PERSONAS CERCANAS QUE NO HIRAMOS SUS CORAZONES Y PENSAMIENTOS CON MALA VIBRA Y VENENO QUE NUESTRA RABIA Y CORAJE AYUDE A PROTEGER A NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS QUE NUESTRA ALMA GEMELA O CONTRAPARTE SEAN UNA SOLA Y QUE UN TE AMO UNA CARICIA UNA MIRADA A NUESTRO SER QUERIDO SEA REAL Y NO FANTASIA QUE NUESTROS HECHOS HABLEN MAS QUE LAS PALABRAS ¿Por qué ¿ LAS PALABRAS SE LAS LLEVA EL VIENTO QUE NUESTROS OJOS SE REFLEJEN COMO LA MIRADA CALIDA DE UN ANGEL Y EL DESPERTAD DE UN NUEVO DIA,COMO UN AMANECER Y BORRAR TODO LO MALO COMO UN ATARDECER QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTEN CERCA DE UNO SE SIENTAN QUERIDAS AMADAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR UN ANGEL UNA MARIPOSA O UN ADA GUARDIAN QUE LAS PERSONAS NOS RESPETEN POR LO QUE SOMOS HOY Y NO LO QUE FUIMOS AYER EN LO PASADO LO MALO SE QUEDA ATRÁS Y LO BUENO SE APRECIA HOY QUE LA MAGIA DEL CORAZON QUE LLEVEMOS DENTRO JAMAS GUARDE RENCOR ODIO CODICIA SOLEDAD IRA HIPOCRESIA FALSEDAD SERIEDAD Y TRISTEZA QUE NO REFLEJEMOS ESO EN ESE ESPEJO FALSO EN MEDIO DE LA SOCIEDAD QUE SEAMOS ESTRELLAS FUGACES EN MEDIO DE UN GRAN UNIVERSO LLENO DE MUCHA ENERGIA POSITIVA Y NO NEGATIVA RECUERDE ESTE PENSAMIENTO QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDA ATRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO DE UN AUTOR DESCONOCIDO ASI COMO DIOS LO DA ASI MISMO LO PUEDE QUITAR…………….TRATE BIEN A LOS DEMAS COMO USTED DESEA SER TRATADO VALORESE Y QUIERASE MUCHO RECUERDE DIOS LO AMA Y NUNCA RECUERDE NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA JEHOVA LO ABANDONARA POR MUCHO QUE RENIEGE O SE QUEJE CON DIOS DIOS LO AMA Y LE PERDONARA TODAS SUS FALTAS Y LE DARA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD UNA VEZ MAS AUNQUE DIGA NO HAY TERCERAS O CUARTAS OPORTUNIDADES DIOS LE DA TODO PORQUE DIOS ES AMOR Y MISERICORDIOSO Y PODEROSO ES EL REY DEL ORO Y LA PLATA AUNQUE USTED NO TENGA AMIGOS FAMILIA O ETC DIOS LE DA TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS VALORESE Y CUIDESE MUCHO Y CUIDE BIEN LO QUE TENGA CERCA DE USTED PORQUE EL FUTURO ES INCIERTO …………………………………………………………………………………Y YO LE PREGUNTO A USTED QUE AH HECHO USTED DE SU VIDA QUE ERA ANTES Y QUE ES AHORA PORQUE SE VALORA O SE MENOS PRECIA PORQUE USTED NO ES SINCERO CON USTED MISMO Y CON LA GENTE QUE LO RODEA PORQUE OCULTA SU MIRADA COMO UN ESPEJO PORQUE SE SIENTE SOLO O TRISTE PORQUE NO ENCUENTRA LA INSPIRACION Y LA ALEGRIA DE LA VIDA PORQUE NO SIENTE NADA EN SU CORAZON Y PENSAMIENTO PORQUE NO ENCONTRAMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS PORQUE SE QUEJA Y SE PREOCUPA PORQUE MALDICE EN VEZ DE BENDECIR PORQUE ESTA MELANCOLICO QUE ESPERA DE LA VIDA CUALES SON SUS IDEAS Y TRIUNFOS PONGA EN UNA BALANZA Y HAGASE UN AUTO EXAMEN DE SU VIDA DE LO QUE ERA ANTES Y LO QUE ES AHORA Y VERA QUE USTED TIENE MAS COSAS BUENAS QUE COMO USTED PIENSA QUE SON MAS MALAS PERO NO ES ASI PORQUE LA VIDA ES ASI………._AUTORA DESCONOCIDA_


End file.
